Lyrics/Crush
Hangul= 꽤 오래 된 것만 같아 널 몰래 좋아했던 나 혹시나 들킬까봐 마음 졸이며 말을 할까 말까 혼자 고민을 해 내 맘을 알고 있을까 모른 척하고 있을까 적당히 튕기다가 못 이기는 척 내 맘 받아 줘 그럼 안될까 내 사랑아 내 사랑아 이젠 내게 맘을 열어 줘 부탁해 기다림에 지쳐 버려서 힘들어 주저앉지 않게 내 손 잡아 줘 사람들과 떠들어도 온종일 니 생각뿐야 어떻게 해야 내 마음을 전할까 오직 한 사람 너뿐인데 내 사랑아 내 사랑아 이젠 내게 맘을 열어 줘 부탁해 기다림에 지쳐 버려서 힘들어 주저앉지 않게 내 손 잡아 줘 너무 사랑하니까 너무 좋아하니까 외면하지 말아 줘 이젠 내 맘 받아 줘 행복하게 해 줄게 영원히 함께 하고 싶어 내게 와주면 안되니 ? 내 사랑아 내 사랑아 이젠 내게 맘을 열어 줘 부탁해 내 목숨보다 소중한 사람 사랑해 이 세상 끝까지 함께 해줄래 |-| Romanization= kkwae orae doen geotman gata neol mollae johahaetdeon na hogsina deulkil kkabwa maeum jorimyeo mareul halkka malkka honja gomineul hae nae mameul algo isseulkka moreun cheokago isseulkka jeogdanghi twinggidaga mot igineun cheok nae mam bada jwo geureom andoelkka nae saranga nae saranga ijen naege mameul yeoreo jwo butakae gidarime jichyeo beoryeoseo himdeureo jujeoanjji anhge nae son jaba jwo saramdeulgwa tteodeureodo onjongil ni saenggagppunya eotteoke haeya nae maeumeul jeonhalkka ojig han saram neoppuninde nae saranga nae saranga ijen naege mameul yeoreo jwo butakae gidarime jichyeo beoryeoseo himdeureo jujeoanjji anhge nae son jaba jwo neomu saranghanikka neomu johahanikka oemyeonhaji mara jwo ijen nae mam bada jwo haengbokage hae julge yeongwonhi hamkke hago sipeo naege wajumyeon andoeni nae saranga nae saranga ijen naege mameul yeoreo jwo butakae nae mogsumboda sojunghan saram saranghae i sesang kkeutkkaji hamkke haejullae |-| English= I feel like it’s been a long time Since I liked you in secret With worries that I might get caught I contemplate by myself whether or not I should tell you Do you know how I feel? Or are you pretending not to know? Can’t you just play hard to get for a little while And then accept my heart – can’t you? My love, my love Please open your heart to me now, I ask of you So that I won’t get tired from waiting and fall down Hold my hand Even if I chat with people, all day I think of you What can I do to express my heart to you? It’s just one person – you My love, my love Please open your heart to me now, I ask of you So that I won’t get tired from waiting and fall down Hold my hand Because I love you so much Because I like you so much Please don’t turn your head from me Please accept my heart now I’ll make you happy forever I want to be with you Can’t you come to me? My love, my love Please open your heart to me now, I ask of you The person more precious than my own life I love you – till the end of this world Will you be with me? |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via eunchasdiary @ BlogSpot *Romanized and English Translations via kromanized.com Category:Lyrics